Injection or infusion pumps of the type known as patch pumps for delivering injections of medicament are known in the art. Another type of injection pump that is gaining traction is the bolus injector device.
Some bolus injector devices are intended to be used with relatively large volumes of medicament, typically at least 1 ml and maybe a few ml. Injection of such large volumes of medicament can take some minutes or even hours. Such high capacity bolus injector devices can be called large volume devices (LVDs).
To use a patch pump or bolus injector device such as an LVD, it is first supported on a suitable injection site of a patient and, once installed, injection is initiated by the patient or another person. The device is generally worn against the skin and held in place using a suitable fastener.
Devices of this type, as well as the medicament that they deliver, are commonly stored at relatively low ambient temperatures immediately before use. The medicament may, for example, be stored in a refrigerator at about 4° C. Injecting a liquid medicament at about 4° C. into the body can cause discomfort for the patient.